Bittersweet New Year
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: "Malas? Kau bercanda Shika? Kencan dengan kekasih mu membuat mu malas?" "Lalu, berkencan dengan selingkuhan sebelum kencan dengan kekasinya itu disebut apa, hah? Cih murahan!" "Kita lanjutkan, Ne 'Ruto-chan" "Gyaaaa Shikaaaa" dan malam panjang pun terjadi. Sebuah New year fict tentang shikaNaru yang telat di post, gomeeeen neee X( tertarik? baca gih :P


_[From : My Deer_

_Subject : none_

_Text : Jam tujuh, ditaman]_

Hanya e-mail singkat yang cukup tidak jelas itu yang mampir di _handphonenya_ sekarang. Pesan singkat dari kekasihnya yang ia panggil rusa malas, bahkan dalam e-mail pun ia malas, terbukti dengan singkatnya isi pesan tersebut. _Ha~h_ jujur saja ia lelah dengan tingkah sang kekasih yang tak ada perubahan sejak jadian dengannya itu, hobi tidurnya masih ada bahkan disaat berdua di apartemennya pun sang kekasih memilih tidur dibanding bercerita bersamanya, malasnya apa lagi, setiap ia ingin meminta ditemani sang kekasih kata merepotkan selalu saja ia ucapkan, siapa coba yang tahan? Yah kecuali dirinya yang telah cinta mati kepadanya, Uzumaki Naruto seorang pemuda biasa-biasa saja yang cukup _well_ katakanlah polos –bodoh, yah memang mereka pasangan sejenis, tak apa kan? Toh ini cerita tentang _Shonen-Ai_ (belum _Yaoi okay_, aku belum bisa membuat certa 'panas' XP).

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bitter Sweet New Year © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : ShikaNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Status : Complate**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, YAOI, BL, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo(s) berserakan**

**A/N : Hwaaa gomennnnn karena telat X( harusnya ini dipost saat malam tahun baru tapi kerena lappy sekarat (ini juga masih sekarat T.T) terpaksa Shi baru update DX Nyaan lupakan, silahkan dibaca minna-san, hope you all like it, Senpai-tachi ^o^**

**RnR?**

**Don't like – Don't read**

**:**

* * *

'ting tong'

Siapa lagi yang berkunjung siang ini, tak tahu apa ia ingin tidur sebelum memenuhi janji –kencan baginya– itu, menyebalkan! Dengan cepat ia menyambar celana panjangnya, sedari tadi ia hanya memakai boxer minim, dan menuju pintu apartementnya.

Cklek

"Yo!" sapa si tamu dengan wajah datar.

"Gaara?" tanya Naruto bingung, ada apa Gaara datang siang-siang begini? Tumben. "Ada apa? Ah ayo masuk" lanjutnya.

"Hm, hanya ingin mengajakmu menemaniku membeli sesuatu" jawabnya tanpa basa-basi sambil masuk kedalam.

"Ah tak biasanya, tapi baiklah aku akan siap-siap dulu" sepertinya tidur siangnya kita tunda _eh_? Ah sekalian saja ia memberi hadiah untuk rusa itu, bukan ide yang buruk sepertinya.

"Hm"

* * *

Dimulai dengan melihat-lihat pusat perbelanjaan terdekat dan akhirnya memberi barang-barang mahal –untuk Gaara– dan beberapa barang yang salah satunya hadiah untuk kekasihnya –Naruto– merupakan perburuan yang cukup melelahkan ternyata. Dan sebagai penutup perburuan mereka kali ini mereka putuskan untuk memonton, seperti kencan eh? Haha pemikiran konyol, batin Naruto.

"Yang mana Naru?"

"Terserah kau saja Gaara, tapi jangan horror yah?" pinta naruto memelas dan hanya dengusan dari Gaara sebagai balasannya sedang Naruto mulai membeli _popcorn_ dan _soft drink_ untuk teman mereka.

Setelah Gaara membeli tiket dan Naruto membawa sekotak _popcorn_ sedang dan dua gelas _soft drink _mereka pun masuk ke studio yang telah ditetapkan sambil bercerita –Naruto– dan ditanggapi dengan beberapa kata dari Gaara. Tanpa mereka ketahui seseorang telah mengikuti mereka dari awal masuk gedung bioskop tadi. _Cih, sialan!_ Batinnya.

"Ne, Gaara kita langsung pulang yah!" ucap Naruto saat mereka ada diparkiran sambil melihat jam tangannya, pukul 05 : 27 PM.

"Hm tidak makan dulu Naru?" tanya Gaara

"Gomen lain kali saja yah, aku sudah ada janji sih tehehe"

"Hm, Shika?" goda Gaara.

"Ukh ya" jawab malu Naruto. _'Sudah ku duga'_ batin Gaara _'Kapan kau melihatku Naru?'_

"Hm"

* * *

_Drrt drrt_

"Moshi-mosh"

"Naru, kita batalkan saja janjinya"

Deg!

Ucapan yang terdengar malas itu sanggup meremas jantung Naruto. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu? Secuek itu kah ia sekarang hingga membatalkan janji apa lagi yang ia buat? Salah apa ia? Bolehkah ia menangis hanya gara-gara ini?

"Ta-tapi Shi–"

"Sudah ya" dan _piiip_ nada putusan itu benar-benar menyebalkan. _'Hiks rusa brengseeeeeek!'_ batin Naru ngamuk.

Gagal sudah memberikan miniatur pajangan papan shogi yang akan ia berikan, kini dia hanya dapat menangis, dan berteriak dibantalnya saja sambil mengucap _'Rusa brengsek!'_ atau _'Sialan kau Shika!'_ secara berulang-ulang.

_Drrt drrt _

Ah jangan bilang si rusa itu lagi, awas saja jika ia dikerjai ini kan bukan april mop.

"Moshi-mosh" jawabnya pelan

[Dobe] _eh?_ Sasuke toh, sahabat dekatnya.

"Hn Teme" jawabnya lagi dengan malas

[Kau kenapa?]

"Hiks 'Sukeeee~ Shika hiks masa dia membatalkan janji _sihhhh_ T.T" curhat Naruto manja

[Hn, terus?]

"Ish, jahat! Aku sedang curhat Teme! Aku harus bagaimana Teme? Hiks"

[Kerumahnya saja, gamp–]

"–Ah benar juga, tumben kau benar teme. Osh! Aku akan ke rumahnya sekarang, arigatou na 'Sukeeee jaa~" potong Naruto seenaknya dan memutuskan sambungan. Sedangkan Sasuke? Aura hitam memenuhi kamarnya. Dobe sialan itu, dia yang nelfon kenapa jadi si dobe itu yang seenak jidat curhat dan memutuskan sambunagn? _Cih!_

Naruto tak sadar telah membuat seekor macam marah meski sekarang bulu kuduknya telah meremang, dia tak peduli, yang sekarang dalam pikirannya adalah siap-siap pergi ke rumah Shikamaru, rusanya. Ia keluarkan Kurama kesayangannya, motor ninja berwana orange dengan corak api dan gambar rubah ekor sembilan dari garasinya itu.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Naruto telah sampai didepan apartemen kekasihnya itu tinggal. Ia parkirkan motornya diparkiran dan mulai memasuki apartemen mewah itu, yah memang Shikanya itu berasal dari keluarga kaya, klan Nara, dan ia tinggal di apartemen karena sekolahnya yang ditokyo, sedangkan orang tuanya tinggal di kyoto.

* * *

"Naru?" tanya Shika bingung saat Naru telah berada didepan pintunya.

"Hn" jawab dingin Naruto, untuk menenagkan dirinya yang kini penuh akan berbagai emosi.

"Masuk" dan Naruto pun masuk dengan diam.

Hening, sudah sepuluh menit hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka saat setalah duduk nyaman disofa milik Shika.

"Ada apa?" akhirnya Shika memecahnkan keheningan.

"Harusnya aku–" jawab ambigu Naruto "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa? Apa aku membuat salah?"

"Tidak" jawab Shika malas sambil menguap

"Lalu? Membatalkan janji apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto emosi saat lawannya bicaranya menanggapi dengan tatapan malas.

"Hanya sedang malas"

"Malas? Kau bercanda Shika? Kencan dengan kekasih mu membuat mu malas? Sebenarnya... sebenarnya aku ini apa untuk mu _hah!?_" cukup! Muak sudah Naruto melihat gaya Sok rusa ini.

"Lalu, berkencan dengan selingkuhan sebelum kencan dengan kekasinya itu disebut apa, hah!? _Cih_ murahan!" kali ini Shika yang meledak. Apa-apaan itu menyalahkan orang lain sedang dirinya selingkuh? Batinnya kesal dengan cemburu tingkat dewa (?).

"Se-selingkuh?" tanya bingung Naruto. Tak ada jawaban dari Shika. "Kapan aku selingkuh _hah!?_" dan tes.. _liquid_ bening itu pun terjatuh, _liquid_ yang sedari tadi ia tahan,tangisnya pecah, hatinya sakit dibilang murahan.

"Na-naru" terkejut, tentu Shika terkejut. Kekasihnya yang selama ini dikenal sebagai pribadi yang ceria dan susuah untuk menangis kini sedang menangis didepannya?

Grep

Tak tahan mendengar kekasihnya menangis meski sedang dilanda amarah dan cemburu, Shika pun memeluk kekasihnya itu, _hei_ begini-begini dia masih punya hati apalagi yang menangis adalah orang yang amat ia cintai.

"Hiks kapan aku selingkuh? Hiks kau hiks jahat!"

"Tadi siang, di bioskop" jelas Shika pelan, masih memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Eh?" Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka, melihat kearah mata kuaci yang memandangnya juga. "Tadi siang?" ingatnya sendiri "Ehhhh? Maksudmu aku dengan Gaara?" tanya Naru saat telah sadar

"Sudah ingat akan selingkuhanmu?" katanya sinis, Shika masih kekeh kalau Naru itu selingkuh.

"Shika, ku kira kau jenius" _eh? _Kata-katanya itu menohok Shikamaru. Alis sebelah kanannya terangkat. "Dia Gaara Shika, kau tahu teman baru ku? Yang waktu itu aku ceritakan, jangan bilang kau lupa?" jelasnya dengan mimik menahan tawa, rusanya yang terkenal akan malas dan kecuekannya ini cemburu _eh?_ Menarik.

"Gaara?" ulang Shika dan anggukan Naruto sebagai balasan. "Sabaku no Gaara maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Yes, Deer_" dan

Grep!

Sebuah pelukan kembali Naruto terima, kali ini lebih erat.

"Maaf, maaf kan aku Naru" bisik Shika menyesal

"Hehe tak apa, asal kau tahu bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu, _Deer_, tak ada dalam pikiranku untuk selingkuh _'kay_?" ucap Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Shika.

"Hm" dan gumaman sambil mengeratkan pelukannya sebgai tanda balasan _'Aku juga mencintaimu Naru, sangat'_ batinnya.

FIN

* * *

**Olaaa long time no see minna~ #plak, Happy New Year guys~~~ (meski telat, gomeeeeen) hum kali ini Shi beri kalian ShikaNaru sebagai kado tahun baruuuuuu, hope you like it dear **

**Well, kalau kalian cek di SasuNaru mungkin kalian akan lihat persamaan fict Shi yang dipublish bersamaan dengan ini terutama endingnya yang sama :D hehe karena yah kedua fict itu tentang New Year~ and dibuat dihari yang sama ^^ Cuma edittingnya saja yang beda hari :D Gomen kalau ShikaNaru lagi-lagi tentang salah paham, abis Cuma itu yang ada dalam pikiran shi D: well, Shi mau lihat tanggapan kalian dong, boleh? Hehe**

**So, mind to review?**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR~ and**

**Jaa mata ne ^o^)/~ (P.s : ada Omake dibawah :D)  
**

* * *

**Omake**

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya disela suapan makanannya, kali ini mereka ada di dapur mini Shikamaru, dinner, sebagai ganti kencan mereka dengan Naru yang yang memasak

"Enak" ucap singkat Shika sambil melihat Naru, "Kenapa?" tanya Shika saat melihat kekasihnya menahan tawa, imut.

"Tidak, hanya senang saja, setidaknya aku tahu kau mencintai ku Shika" ucapnya pelan dengan senyum manis "Cemburu tanda cinta bukan?" gumamnya

Grekkk

Suara kursi terdorong pun terdengar dan...

"Ya, aku mencintaimu" ucap Shika sambil berlutut dihadapn Naru, memegang tangan tannya yang mungil itu. "Sangat. Jangan ragukan itu, karena itu tak ku biarkan kau selingkuh, _my Kitsune_"

"Tak akan, _Deer_" jawab Naruto dengan senyum bahagia yang terkembang dan

Cup

Sebuah kecupan ringan ia terima dari sang kekasih, bertubi-tubi Shika daratkan.

"Engghh Shika~" rengeknya saat kecupan itu berakhir.

"Happy New Year, Kitsune" ucapan Shika itu mengagetkannya.

Astaga ia sampai lupa kalau ini malam tahun baru. Ia lirik jam yang memang tergantung di dinding ruang makan itu, pukul 11.50 PM, kurang sepuluh menit lagi memang, tapi tak mengapa.

"Happy New year, Deer" balasnya

"Kita lanjutkan, Ne 'Ruto-chan" kata Shika dengan seringaian mesum yang jarang ia tunjukkan sambil mengangkat Naru dengan gaya bridal kearah kamarnya.

"Gyaaaa Shikaaaa" dan malam panjang pun terjadi di malam tahun baru ini. _Yare-yare_ gairah masa muda ne :D

Real FIN


End file.
